


Victory

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Rhys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, General au, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jack, if jack was a turtle he'd be a snapper, jack is like a giant paperweight AHAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: An omega!Jack piece :DOne of my older works from a tumblr request:sudden image hit me, preg omega Jack wanting to go work no matter what but his weight has finally caught up with him and cant get up, he could earlier but not anymore.... later reluctantly calls Rhys to "not whine" about it





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that Jack is an omega in this one, and rhys is an alpha. After reading so many fics where it's opposite, i know it can be REALLY hard to flip your brain to follow xD it sure as hell is for me on re-reads haha :D

Rhys was sitting in his cubicle with a heavy frown marring his features, the coffee at his side long cold and forgotten.

The alpha was replaying the morning’s conversation with Jack over in his head. The CEO _still_ adamantly refused to go on leave, even though he was big as Elpis and getting bigger each passing day. There was stubborn, and then there was heavily-pregnant omega-with-an-attitude stubborn.

Jack, of course, was the latter.

“Leave exists for a reason Jack. Use it.”

“I’m the friggin’ CEO, cupcake. I told you before _this_ happened-” he gestured to his protruding belly carrying their offspring, “-that that doesn’t change.”

“I’m fully aware of that,” the younger man replied with a frown. “At least you could work from home.” That got a scoff from the enormous omega. “I could stay home, too. They give us _both_ leave, you know.”

“Yeah, like you’re doing any of the work…” the omega complained. “I’m the one carrying this thing around.”

“Could you _not_ refer to our kid like that?” Jack grumbled something and Rhys sighed. “ _Please_ , Jack? The stress can’t be good for either of you.”

“Sitting at home on my ass makes me stressed. I _like_ running this place, princess.”

Rhys huffed and took an unpleasant sip of cold coffee when he remembered _that_ statement.

Jack _also_ liked to get his hands dirty, and it gave the young alpha fits to think of him doing any of his usual activities when he was this far along. Yes, the older omega was more than capable, and definitely handled a gun better than anyone else he knew, but his reflexes were slower than normal. Hampered, even, by Rhys’ kid on him. Someone could get the drop on the CEO. Jack wasn’t as fast as normal right now.

Rhys’ leg was twitching with nerves, and he got out of his seat and left his department, intent on continuing the conversation he’d had earlier with the older man. This wasn’t over, dammit. Most other alphas didn’t have to put up with this shit.

Of course, most other alphas weren’t mated to the CEO and most powerful man in the galaxy, either.

Rhys nearly had a fit as he entered the older man’s office to find Jack wasn’t there.

He wasn’t in the adjoining washroom or kitchenette, inside his trophy case, or throwing up in the bathroom either. As a matter of fact, it looked as if Jack hadn’t even _been_ here today.

Rhys was set to panic, digging his comm out of his pocket when it started to ring of its own volition.

Jack was calling, and a sigh of relief went through him as Rhys answered it.

“Jack? Where are you right now?”

There was silence on the line that almost made Rhys’ heart lurch but then the older man responded. “…where are _you_ , cupcake?”

Rhys huffed. “Your office.” That got an annoyed snort from the older man. “Where are you? It looks like you haven’t even been in yet.”

“I’m at home-”

“What? Are you finally taking leave?” Rhys asked with relief, his shoes clacking on the expensive marble as he made his way back to the elevator.

“No, I’m not finally taking leave,” the older man mimicked with a sneer into the device. The CEO rolled his eyes at the young alpha’s huff of annoyance through the comm. Jack wiggled his foot impatiently against sheets.

“Then what are you doing?” Rhys’ voice asked, sounding far-less echoey and enclosed. An elevator then. So he was already on the move.

“…I can’t get up…” the older man grumbled.

“What?”

“I said I can’t get up, dammit.”

Rhys’ confusion was apparent in his voice, and Jack was glad they weren’t on video call. “What do you mean? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?”

A huff of annoyance was Rhys’ answer, and Jack griped into the phone. “I laid down after you left this morning…and I can’t get back up…”

“….Are you serious?”

“I’ll airlock you if you laugh.”

Rhys tried but he couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice. “You can’t get up? You’re in bed?”

“…yeah.”

“Like a stuck turtle?”

“…I’m throwing you out an airlock first chance I get.”

Rhys, to his credit, suppressed his laughter, and tried his best to remind himself that his very pregnant and agitated mate needed patience and understanding. Even when he was being a pain in the ass.

“Jack, I think this is a sign that you should take some leave and take it easy,” the young alpha coaxed, the smile wide on his face as he was riding a different elevator up to their penthouse.

“It’s a sign that this kid is taking after your stupid height.” Rhys suppressed the laugh but rolled his eyes. “Come home and help me up, dammit.”

“I’m almost there,” he promised with a grin. “Don’t try to get up yourself, okay?”

Jack didn’t tell him that he’d spent most of the morning already trying that, and spent the rest of the morning working up the nerve to call his stupid string bean alpha in the first place. “Just…hurry up, Rhys.” 

The older man hung up on him, and the young alpha grinned down at his comm. He knew bruised ego when he heard it. But maybe this was finally enough to prove to Jack that he needed to take some time off to focus on him and their baby. 

Rhys entered the penthouse with a grin that only widened at Jack’s indignant squawk. “ _Rhys_?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Finally. Get your ass in here already.”

The young alpha bit his lip, telling himself that whatever he did, not to laugh. Jack might not be able to do much now, but he’d definitely be on the bad end of something after their kid was here. The man held grudges.

Rhys entered the bedroom with an easy smile, finding his mate in an awkward position in the middle of the bed. No wonder Jack couldn’t get up; he couldn’t find the leverage. 

The omega looked at him sharply, annoyed, expression daring the younger man to laugh.

“ _Not a damn word_.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Jack.” Rhys came to sit on the edge of the bed near the heavy omega, eyes sparkling with amusement as Jack just laid there. He stroked a hand over his taut belly. “You could have called me sooner, you know.”

“Hmph.”

“You scared me shitless when you weren’t in your office.” He took one of the older man’s hands in his flesh one, stroking his thumb across the back of his palm. “I knew you didn’t have any meetings today. Thought someone got you…”

Jack snorted. “My office is covered wall to wall in turrets and the door is DNA-locked. As if someone could sneak in.”

“Call it nervous alpha worry over a baby on the way.” The younger man smiled and met the older man’s eyes. “I’d sleep better at night if you worked from home, Jack.”

“Pfft, right. Help me up.”

Rhys grinned as he took the older man’s other hand and helped him roll to a sitting position. He tried as he might not to liken it to a turtle righting itself, but the image was set in his mind. Maybe his mate had been able to get up on his own yesterday, but clearly the pregnancy had caught up with him.

“What if your comm hadn’t been on you, Jack? You’d be stuck here all day.”

“No I wouldn’t.” Rhys huffed and the older man rolled his eyes. “You’re so goddamn clingy you would have come running just like you did to check on me.”

Rhys didn’t deny the statement, pleased by it maybe more than he should have been. He pressed a kiss to the older man’s cheek and stroked the hand he still held. “I’m concerned about my mate and our baby, what can I say?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you were done in by a mattress.”

The older man’s cheeks actually reddened at the sides of his mask, and Rhys quickly hugged him to forestall any retribution for the statement. “Jack, your office is a million miles away, the bathroom _in_ your office might as well be on Elpis, and we’ve got a kitchen stocked with all that weird shit you keep craving. And a perfectly good office to work from right here.” The older man snorted. “What if you were stuck here and needed the toilet?”

“Why do you think I called you?”

Rhys started laughing, letting all his previous amusement out for the first time at the older man’s deadpan statement. Jack’s pride was something of damn legend, his mood swings greater still, but when he actually admitted his failings, that was truly the greatest of all.

“Can we _please_ take the rest of the time off, Jack? Me and you?” Rhys coaxed, trying to make it sound like he was begging for a personal favor for himself. “We’re not going to have much time alone once the baby is here, and you insist on working so much that I _miss_ you.”

Jack snorted at that, though it wasn’t untrue. He didn’t take off any extra time from normal. Once most of the morning sickness had passed, he’d gotten back on schedule, and Rhys’ complaints had only increased in frequency the larger he got. Maybe his string bean of an alpha had a point.

“You want some free vacation time that bad, huh kiddo?”

“Yes. I’m lazy as hell and want to spend time pampering the CEO. So sue me.”

Jack smiled, the thought of not having to put on pants and wearing slippers and _not_ having to wear his mask everyday frankly sounded refreshing. “Fine. You’re on leave from now. I’m still working from my office here, though.”

“That’s fine. Just fine.” There was a plush chair in that office that Rhys was rather fond of. He could sit and keep the older omega company.

“Now help me stand up. I wasn’t kidding when I said I have to piss.”

Rhys laughed as he got to his feet and pulled the heavy man up. Jack rolled his eyes but took Rhys’ chin in hand, taut belly pressing against Rhys’ midsection, and kissed the younger alpha’s jaw. He waddled to the bathroom as Rhys bit his lip, not for the first time likening the older man to a mal-tempered penguin.

He wouldn’t press his luck with uttering that out loud today, though. No matter how much it made him smirk.

Jack would have him sleeping on the couch til the kid was in college.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the omega!jack contingency is out there xD i haven't written any in a while because my other works get more hits/comments, so if you're actually interested in omega!jack work please leave some love! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
